sthroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Twain Bloom
Prince Twain Bloom is a mostly lime green fox/pegasus hybrid who has the ability to manipulate the earth and control plants. He is part of a royal family. His parents are King Haluk Bloom and Queen Chrysanthos Bloom. He is the middle child of 9; his older siblings are Princess Flora Bloom, Princess Fleur Bloom, Prince Apollo Bloom, and Princess Demeter Bloom and his younger siblings are Prince Tychon Bloom, Prince Hermes Bloom, Princess Themis Bloom, and Prince Kusuma Bloom. Characteristics and Biography Twain is part of a royal family and thus has a higher authority than most mobians. However, he never uses this ability to intimidate others or to get what he wants and hardly mentions it. He isn't the heir to the throne since he's a middle child, but is still respected for being a prince. As he inherited his powers from his parents, Twain has terrakinesis and chlorokinesis. With his terrakinesis, he can manipulate the earth around him, as well as burrow underground, create small earthquakes and mudslides, and heal using the earth. He can control plants with the help of his chlorokinesis, he can heal other plants and use them for attacks, as well as defense. Being a fly type, he also has the ability to fly, either with his wings or two tails. With the chaos emeralds, Twain as the ability to transform into Neon Twain. Neon Twain is a more powerful, although short-lived, form of his where he is almost invincible. Although he seems happy all the time, Twain actually has depression and ADHD. He secretly has low self-esteem and smiling depression. He also has problems paying attention. Twain is actually inexperienced in using his powers since they have remained dormant until he reached puberty. He is currently learning how to use his powers properly and can easily fail when using his powers. Personality Twain is an extrovert and absolutely loves making friends. He loves to socialize and is very excitable about meeting and interacting with others. He is very open-minded, but dislikes anyone evil (such as Eggman). He is often hyper and caring to others, especially his friends. Twain is a tomgirl and often enjoys feminine related things. He seems to enjoy wearing frilly dresses and playing with dolls. He is very girly and feminine, thus not much people like him, despite his sociable nature. Twain secretly has low self-esteem and often keeps his disturbing thoughts to himself. He tries his best to be optimistic and hides the fact that he's depressed. Only his friends know about his depression, though he often likes to keep silent about it. Appearance Twain is a 110 centimeter tall, mostly lime green fox/pegasus hybrid with heterochromia; his right eye is neon green and his left eye is neon purple. He has a violet muzzle, two tails, and chest fluff. He has hot pink inner ears, wings, and tail tips. He has long, messy cyan hair. Twain wears a forest green and green wavy hoodie, a dark purple shirt under the hoodie, jeans, pink padded gloves, earrings, a cyan and yellow flower clipped on his hoodie, and purple and pink striped jazz shoes. Gallery Trivia *Twain was born on February 28th and is 12 years old. *Twain is based on an old oc who was named "Tim the Fox". His eyes and main color scheme stayed mostly the same. *His blood is neon green. Category:Foxes Category:Pegasi Category:Hybrids Category:Fanon Characters Category:Mobians Category:EctoplasmicCat's Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Heroes/Good Characters Category:Homosexual Characters